


The Neighbours Know My Name

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angry Sex, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Smut, Top Liam, be nice, brief angry liam, first time at smut so, i guess, i mean i guess you could call it that, liam tops everyone, mentions of Zerrie - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn disappears from Liams life, Liam makes sure to show Zayn how angry that made him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbours Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> basically, I was listening to pillowtalk, and it reminded me of and old song, and then yeah, this happened. this is my first at smut so.. enjoy?

Zayn hated his life. 

sure, maybe a super hot and loved pop star that makes more then the person who discovered twitter should be a bit more appreciative, but what's the point of being famous and rich, if you have no one to share it with, other then his four best mates and band members, but Zayn wanted more then platonic cuddles and drunken flirting, he wanted someone to hold him in his sleep, and kiss him good morning, someone to hold his hand when the going got tough. 

and, sure, he had Perrie, but its not like he loved her. not that she was a bad person, Perrie was great and Zayn did sorta love her, but it was just as platonic with her as it was with the boys, despite her being his fiancée. he needed a change, a big one. 

it was no sooner that he decided he needed to leave the silly boy band, that he decided he also needed to leave the bead. and yes, Zayn Javadd Malik was gay, the sexy Greek God with perfect hair, perfect teeth, and, well, perfect everything, fancied guys. and it was an absurd thing, really, just as absurd as louis and harry being gay and in love. but they were, just as Zayn was gay. absurd doesn't necessarily mean impossible, does it?

and so he set the plan in motion. he had planned to tell the boys soon, then leave whenever he could get out of the stupid fucking contract. after that, Perrie would go, and Zayn would live a normal twenty two year olds life. well, as normal as being a former member of the biggest boy band in the world, that is. 

and then, it happened. one night, around maybe two am, Zayn's curtain to his bunker had been pulled back, revealing a sleepless Liam Payne, shirtless and glistening with sweat, seeing as it was undeniably hot inside the seemingly large, but unnecessarily small tour bus. 

"cant sleep, need a cuddle." is all Liam says, climbing into the top bunker and joining Zayn on the small bed that barely fits one, let alone two. and although it was hotter then satans asshole, Zayn wasn't one to say no to those big puppy dog eyes. so they cuddled, then they kissed, then the undoubtedly woke the entire bus up, along with giving the driver nightmares he may never forget. 

and that was that. they fucked, the fought, the made up, they cuddled, they fucked some more, then the fought. it was an endless cycle, endless, of course, until the day Zayn made it known to the group he had found a way out of the god forsaken contract, and would be leaving the band. and their reactions where as expected.

Harry cried, so Louis slapped Zayn for making him cry, before him and his boyfriend disappeared into a room where Harrys sobs didn't cease to continue, but were soon replaced by loud moans and groans. Niall furrowed his eyebrows, stood up, and walked away, being his confused self he always was. and Liam threw a flower pot at the wall, shards springing to Zayn's cheek, cutting him. and then Liam caved, and guilt took over his anger, cleaning Zayn's face, before they fought, and then, unsurprisingly, fucked. 

and then the fans knew, and maybe the worst thing ever was the response to it. how many girls died that day? ten? twenty? Zayn had lost count. he cried, obviously. he blamed himself, rightly so according to Louis, who had called him and yelled at him. 

and then he spiraled. shaved his head, broke up with Perrie, began smoking more then usual, and completely ignored they boys, including Liam. that was, until, Liam made a unscheduled appearance at the door of the hotel room Zayn was currently occupying. he wasn't sure how he knew what hotel, or what room, Zayn was at, but he had figured it out apparently, and if the look on his face was anything to go by, he wasn't buzzing at the fact Zayn had drifted away. 

"Zayn," Liam growled out, pushing himself into the room. he slammed the door shut, before roughly slamming Zayn into it, the boy wincing in pain. and usually, Liam would've caved, said sorry, kissed his lips gently, before he continued his anger, but he was mad, furious, and he just wanted Zayn to know that. 

"where's your phone?" he says angrily. Zayn swallows a lump in his throat, pointing to his pocket. Liam instead pulls out his own phone, dialing a number. soon, Zayn's phone is vibrating from his back pocket. Liam hung up and put the phone back, raising an eyebrow.

"well ill be damned. it seems your phone is working. and clearly you haven't lost it," Liam says sarcastically, "so, i suggest you give me one good reason why you have been ignoring me for months now, leaving only Instagram posts and stupid tweets to inform me you weren't face down in a ditch somewhere getting bum fucked by a hobo." he says menacingly. 

Zayn gulps, sinking as deep as he can into the door, "I just," is all he gets out before Liam lets out a angry, and lust filled, "not good enough" slamming his lips on Zayn's soft red and kissable ones. he moves his lips on zayns in a rough and heated kiss. slipping his tongue into the boys mouth. Zayn, on instinct, opens his mouth wider, letting his tongue meet liams. liam sucks the boys tongue with his lips, before biting into them hard enough for a dribble of blood to appear. but, zayn cant find the mind to care because liams hands are now inside of his trousers, stroking his fully erect cock hard and relentless. 

zayn knows how this will end, he will be tortured, until he's on the verge of tears, begging and moaning liams name. that's when he'll give it to him, when he's sensitive and begging for a cock inside him. and that's what happens, and no more the three minutes later, zayn is laying on his bed naked, a equally as nude liam above him, sucking love bites into the soft dark skin. 

"please- ah fuck- li, i need you" zayn begs desperate as he bucks his hips up, looking for any kind of friction possible, but zayn wont give it to him. in an attempt to relieve himself from the pain of no longer being touched from the boy above him, but liam is having none of that, grabbing the boys hands and pushing them away, shaking his head with a smirk. 

"such a little cockslut, aren't you?" liam says, finally caving a bit when tears begin pooling in those golden eyes, reaching down and wrapping a hand around Zayn's length, stroking slow enough to please zayn a bit, but not enough to get him to the edge quite yet, "always so eager for my cock in ya, huh zee? you want my cock in you? want me to make you scream?" he asks, damn well knowing the answer. 

zayn nods anyways, humoring the boy "yes, leeyum, need you so bad." he whines loudly, and liam idly feels bad for everyone on this particular floor, maybe a few people on the top and bottom one as well, because they wont be getting any sleep tonight, so long as liam has zayn at his grasp. 

zayn let a loud a throaty moan as liam roughly grinded down into his achingly hard cock, and liam bit down on his neck harshly, before speaking "i want you to scream my name baby, i want this entire hotel to know whos making you feel this good, to know you're mine." he says low, in THAT voice, the same voice that gets zayn moaning and begging, completely at liams mercy.

zayn whimpers, a nod quickly, "now, you've been a very naughty boy," liam says, a smirk on his face, "and bad boys get punishments." he finishes, and zayn lets out an almost inhumane sound at these words. he loved liams punishments, because he always found a way to make it hurt but feel so good all at once, "you get minimum prep. one finger, gently spit coated," he begins, explaining the punishment, while tenderly stroking zayns cheek, "and a bit of lube on my cock, no more then a bit. okay?" he asks gently. 

liam was angry still, but the built up anger had diminished a bit since he got here. and, no matter how angry liam was with the boy, he would never do something zayn didn't want too. but, zayn as always, nods his head and gives himself over completely to the boy above him. body, mind, and soul. 

as promised, liam just barely coats his long pointer finger, before flipping the two over, so zayn was now straddling liams lap, before entering it into zayns tight heat. zayn groans, a mixture of pain from the fact the finger might as well be dry, and pleasure, from the way liams skilled finger automatically find that bundle of nerves deep inside of zayn. 

zayn places kissed all over zayns chest and neck as he liam fingers his hole, reaching one hand down to stroke the brown eyed boys large cock. the size has always intimidated zayn a bit, and now the pain would be worse from the lack of lubrication it will have, but zayn doesn't care, and is prepared to take this monster dick with no hesitation. 

and he does, as soon as liam pulls out, and the boys cock as been slightly lubricated, zayn is using his hand to guide it his waiting hole. zayn slowly sits down on the cock, eyes scrunching up as he feels his ass split, as if it was being split into two. zayn knows he already looks wrecked, and he's just barely got the thing inside him. 

once he's bottomed out, he sits, letting himself readjust to the size and thickness of the erection currently occupying his small tight hole. liam sit up now, biting zayns ear, and leaving a small kiss behind while whispering words of encouragements to the boy. 

soon zayn begins to move, pulling himself up, before dropping back down, and then he pulls farther up, and then drops down once again, except faster, and he keeps going, each time getting a bit faster, until hes created a pattern, up, leaving just the tip in, and then going down faster then the speed of light, and then rolling his hips, adding a few figure eights, and then up again, completely wrecking himself on top of liam, who is letting out encouraging grunts of zayns name and curses. 

soon, zayn is abruptly flipped over, his back being pushed deep into the mattress as he gets fucked into by liam. liam had pulled zayns legs up and around his neck, getting the perfect angle to hit zayns prostate dead on with each fast a sharp thrust into him.

as expected, zayn is screaming out incoherent words as he gets pounded into relentlessly, his sounds only fueling liams sexual fire. it doesn't take long for both boys to be on the edge of what's most likely to be their best orgasms ever. zayn begins to speed up his thrust, as they become even more sloppy with each one. the headboard is knocking fast and loud against the wall, leaving small black scuff marks and slight indents as liam rocks into the boy beneath him.

"come on baby, come for me. but make sure to scream my name. i wanna hear you, want to be the only thing on your pretty little mind when you come." liam groans out, holding back his own orgasm, determined for zayn to go before him. and with those words, he does, coming with a loud yell of "fucking shit liam" loud enough for the passers on the street to hear. 

soon after, with one last sharp thrust, liam comes as well, letting out a low painful like groan of zayns name as he empties himself into the boy. 

liam lay on his back now, panting along side of zayn. despite how sweaty both boys are, liam grabs zayn by the hips and cuddles him into his side, kissing his now buzzed cut head. zayn cuddles him back, burrying his nose into the crook of the brown haired boys neck. 

"don't ever leave me like that again, you hear me?" liam warns softly, "you mean too much to me, i cant loose you like that again." he voices his fears. liams golden eyes look up into brown sad puppy dog ones. he reaches up and kisses him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere, i promise" he whispers back softly, a fond smile on his lips now. liam smiles back, before they kiss once again, slow and sweet, before its interrupted by a ring from the bedside telephone. 

liam pulls away, and answers with an annoyed "hello" and the voice wavers a bit before speaking. 

"sorry to disturb you, sir, but we've gotten several noise complaints about your room, oh, um, excessive moaning apparently. if you don't keep it down we'll have to ask you to leave." the woman finishes, unsure of herself as she says this. 

"no promise" he replies with a smirk, hanging up before returning his full attention the hazel eyed boy, and one things for sure, every person in that hotel left with liams name permantley imprinted in their brain.


End file.
